


kick!!

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Weeb Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun, the not-so-closeted sports anime lover, has closeted feelings for his best friend, the soccer player who might as well have stepped off the pages of Shonen Jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kick!!

**Author's Note:**

> coauthored with @st_deul

**  
**

Joonmyun doesn't know the first thing about soccer. He's been to more matches than the average soccer mom, but only to watch his best friend, Luhan, in action. When he sees Luhan jog across the greens in his baby blue jersey, hair swept back by the wind, it’s like Joonmyun is watching a real life sports anime. But Luhan’s eyes shine more than anime could ever portray, and his hugs after a victory match are warm and solid. They leave Joonmyun breathless, even though he wasn’t the one playing a two-hour match.

It’s their freshman year in college, almost a decade since Luhan started playing soccer and Joonmyun started going to his matches. Although Luhan is the type to make friends in a heartbeat—girls and boys alike are all over him—he decides to room with his best friend since childhood. They’ve been inseparable since the moment Joonmyun tripped over his toddling feet, and Luhan was the first one to kiss his skinned knee.

When Joonmyun asks why a social butterfly like Luhan would want to room with him, Luhan replies, “Because even if you don’t need me, I’ll always feel the need to protect you, Joonmyun-ah. So can we room together? For me?”

They’ve essentially lived together for the past decade, Luhan adds, so they might as well make it official.

Spring rolls around, and Luhan is visibly keyed up for the impending soccer season. He returns to their dorm slick and sweaty more often than usual, and his eyes have taken on a more permanently maniacal glint. It would be scary if Joonmyun didn’t know that these changes were caused by Luhan’s vigorous training in preparation for try-outs. He’s only concerned when Luhan asks Joonmyun to practice passing with him.

“It takes two to tango, Joonmyun-ah!” Luhan pants, jogging to keep up with Joonmyun’s speedwalk.

“I’m not ballroom dancing with you, Luhan.”

“Then will you practice passing with me?”

“I need to study.”

“But the semester just started! Please, Joonmyun, I really need someone to practice passing with. I’ll stop bothering you once I find someone else, I promise.”

Joonmyun halts, because for some reason, the idea of Luhan finding someone else doesn’t sit well with him, even if it’s just as a replacement for soccer practice. Luhan takes it as Joonmyun’s consent, and he hugs him around the waist, crowing, “I knew I could count on you!”

Luhan never does find anyone else, and Joonmyun finds that he doesn’t mind, for some reason. It means that they get the chance to spend an hour or two together each day, jogging up and down the greens and passing the ball back and forth. Joonmyun has never played in any matches before, but he’s a quick learner, and he’s had years of experience watching Luhan perfect his pass. It doesn’t take long before Joonmyun’s passes are more controlled and it’s less of a surprise occurrence that he can make a successful receive.

The wind bites at their cheeks, and cold air rushes through their lungs as they run, laughing breathlessly at each other. Luhan’s hair is tousled in a bedhead kind of way, and Joonmyun is too preoccupied with staring at Luhan’s hair and his cold-flushed cheeks to notice that his friend is watching him.

“You look cold,” Luhan says, and Joonmyun tries to shake his head in denial. He had only brought a light warm-up jacket, not anticipating how cold it would be even after they stopped running. Before he can protest, Luhan takes his own jacket off and zips it around Joonmyun. He gathers Joonmyun’s hands into his own and exhales a few steaming puffs of breath to warm his fingers.

Joonmyun is glad that his cheeks are already pink from the cold, or else his face might betray his giddiness. When Joonmyun beams up at him, his teeth start chattering, and Luhan clucks softly at him.

“Let’s get you inside, how does hot chocolate sound?”

Joonmyun nods eagerly at the suggestion, and his bangs swing into his eyes. Luhan laughs and brushes them away from his forehead, tucking a few strands behind Joonmyun’s ear. His skin is freezing numb, but the slight pressure from Luhan’s fingertips makes Joonmyun feel warm from the inside. He’s received affectionate touches from his friend since they were kids, but now that they’re basically adults, it feels different somehow. Maybe not to Luhan, but Joonmyun feels a strange, swooping thrill every time Luhan’s skin comes into contact with his.

The hot chocolate is warm, comforting, and familiar, like the way that Luhan’s arm feels as it’s draped around Joonmyun’s shoulder. The older boy scolds Joonmyun for sipping his drink too quickly, warning him that he’ll scald his tongue. Joonmyun pokes his tongue out at him both in petulance and to prove that his tongue is fine.

“You worry about me too much,” Joonmyun complains, even though he secretly loves all the attention he gets from Luhan.

“It’s not my fault you’re too precious for this world,” Luhan says easily, too easily, and alarm bells start ringing in Joonmyun’s head. Or maybe they’re wedding bells, Joonmyun is too muddled up at this point to tell for sure. All he knows is that it’s incredibly difficult to think clearly when Luhan says things like this.

“You’re like that cat thing,” Luhan continues. “That squishy cat human girl thing you liked for awhile.”

Joonmyun turns his head and bites Luhan on the shoulder because they do not talk about Joonmyun’s Hello Kitty phase, not ever.

“See!” Luhan snickers. “Just like a kitten! I always thought you look kinda like a kitten when you smile. Your eyes go all crinkly, it’s cute.”

They’ve been friends for so long that it’s only natural for them to notice the nuances in each other’s faces. Still, Joonmyun is unreasonably delighted when he realizes that Luhan has observed him so closely. But because Joonmyun’s not used to compliments, his automatic response, of course, is to insult him in return.

“Well, you look like a girl when you smile!”

Luhan purses his lips and says, “Is this your roundabout way of telling me I’m pretty?”

“No!” Joonmyun protests. A few seconds later, he mumbles, “Yes.”

“I’ll let it slide this time, but you know how I feel when people say stuff like that,” Luhan warns.

Joonmyun smiles smugly. “I know.”

It’s the night before Luhan’s soccer try-out, and Joonmyun can tell how nervous he is. Usually, Luhan is the one to fall asleep first, because he likes to wake up early to work out in the mornings, or to watch soccer matches halfway around the world on live broadcast. Joonmyun, however, usually stays up later to read manga or watch anime on his phone. But tonight, he hears the rustling of sheets late into the night and can see Luhan shifting around in his periphery.

He turns his desk lamp on and kneels by Luhan’s bedside.

“Are you awake, Luhan?” he whispers.

“Unfortunately,” Luhan groans.

“Um, are you nervous? For tomorrow?”

“Y-yeah. I don’t know why, I should be resting, but I can’t sleep, and I just-” Luhan presses his face into his pillow to muffle his noises of frustration.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, don’t worry, you’ll do fine.”

Careful not to touch the edge of Luhan’s mattress, Joonmyun reaches out hesitantly to run his fingers through Luhan’s hair. The blond strands are soft and silky, even after repeated dye treatments. Joonmyun just crouches there for a few minutes, stroking Luhan’s hair as the older boy sighs softly, trying to chase his sleep.

“Joonmyun?” he asks quietly. “Can I ask you something?”

“A-anything.” Joonmyun’s heart picks up in pace.

“Will you try out for the soccer team tomorrow, too? It would make me feel a lot better having you there, I think.”

“But I’ve never played on a team before! I haven’t even trained for it!”

“Yeah, but,” Luhan says, turning on his side to look at Joonmyun, “you’ve been training with me for the past few weeks. And I think I’m pretty good.”

Joonmyun is fit, but he’s never played on an actual sports team. He’s always enjoyed the thrill of sports from watching on the outside, whether it’s by reading a sports manga or cheering for Luhan on the sidelines. But it’s college, the time to try new things. “I don’t know if my skills are where they need to be though…”

“But there’s no harm in trying, right? Besides, I need my good luck charm tomorrow." He pokes Joonmyun's nose. "Will you do it, Joonmyun-ah, for me?”

There’s no way Joonmyun can say no to that.

**  
**  
  
  


As expected, Luhan makes the starting line-up. There aren’t any cuts, so even Joonmyun makes the team, although he’s likely to be a benchwarmer for their first few matches, at least. Either way, Joonmyun is happy that they get to spend time together doing what Luhan likes more than anything. They spend so much time together training either with the team or on their own, Joonmyun starts to realize that even during the hours spent apart, all he can think about is Luhan. If he sees something vaguely amusing, he’ll think about how to tell Luhan about it and how Luhan might react.

It gets to a point where Joonmyun carries entire conversations in his head with his best friend as he walks to class across the campus greens or rides the bus into the city. In his head, it’s easy to say, “Hey, Luhan. I really like hanging out with you, and I think we should maybe try kissing sometime, just to see what it’s like.” And then he realizes that he might be harboring unrequited feelings for his best friend that Luhan should never, ever know about.

They’ve been friends for so long, but it’s strange how there are so many things about Luhan that Joonmyun doesn’t know yet. He has a long and detailed history of every cat Luhan has ever owned, but he doesn’t know who else Luhan hangs out with. Who Luhan has dated.

After a scrimmage against a nearby school in which Joonmyun actually had a chance to touch the ball, he feels especially bold for some reason. As they’re peeling off their socks and cleats, Joonmyun asks out of nowhere, “Hey, Luhan, you don’t have a girlfriend, right?”

Luhan is surprised, but he doesn’t miss a chance to tease his friend. “What, are you trying to ask me out?”

Joonmyun feels like someone tipped his chair back way too far as his heart beats faster and adrenaline trickles down his veins. “N-no, I was just wondering. Since we’re friends and all, and friends should know this kind of thing about each other.”

“Well, since we live together, you should have noticed if I brought someone home with me!”

Joonmyun thinks for a second, and then asks, “Do you, um, like someone?”

It might be Joonmyun’s imagination, but Luhan’s face seems to burn an even darker pink, although he might just be flushed from playing soccer. They’ve talked about almost everything under the sun, but this isn’t something that they talk about.

“Yeah, uh,” Luhan whispers.

Joonmyun is just hurting himself at this point, but all he wants to know is if Luhan likes girls, so he asks, “Who is she?”

Luhan looks away for a second, glancing around to make sure that no one is listening or watching. The locker room is empty, so he leans in and murmurs, “I like a boy.”

Joonmyun’s heartbeat is deafening, and his eyes widen at his best friend’s disclosure, but he tries to compose himself. “Tell me more about it when we get back home, okay? I want to hear about him!”

He knows that offering to listen to Luhan talk about his crush is just inviting heartbreak, but Joonmyun knows that it’s his duty as Luhan’s best friend. Luhan doesn’t want to wait until they get back and starts gushing to Joonmyun about his crush on their way to the dorms.

“He’s not that tall, like about your height, and he has pretty eyes and hair and his lips, oh my god,” Luhan giggles. “I don’t know, he’s super adorable and sweet and also hot, and he seems to like me, too. I’m not sure though, I don’t know if he likes guys or if he’d get offended if I asked him.”

The older boy rambles on and on, not noticing how Joonmyun’s lip is quivering as he tries to smile. His throat tightens when he sees the blissful smile on Luhan’s face, and all Joonmyun can think about is how much he wants to meet this boy so he can become him.

By the time they’re waiting to take the elevator up to their room on the seventh floor, Luhan finally turns to Joonmyun and acknowledges him directly.

“Thank you so much for not freaking out when I told you that I like guys. I’ve found out lately that a lot of my friends are weird about guys liking guys, and it’s really disappointing.”

Joonmyun’s heart swells as he rubs Luhan’s shoulder, and he finds himself saying, “I understand! I haven’t even come out to most of my friends yet, just a few people at–”

“Wait, what?” Luhan says, cutting him off.

Joonmyun blinks, seeing the shocked expression on Luhan’s face. “I’m saying we’re the same?” he tries.

Luhan pushes Joonmyun’s hand away from his shoulder and says, “Joonmyun.”

It makes Joonmyun’s heart skip, hearing Luhan say his name so seriously. It makes him feel like he’s done something wrong.

“You’re not lying, are you?” Luhan demands.

Joonmyun shakes his head, and suddenly it’s too hard to meet Luhan’s eyes. He’s not lying, nowhere close to lying, but he still looks down like he’s guilty of something. Luhan’s voice is gentler, in a fumbling kind of way, when he speaks again.

“Uh, what do you think of me? I mean, do you think that boy I like would like me back? I just want your opinion, like, uh,” he laughs nervously, “do you think I’m hot?”

Joonmyun’s eyes widen, and he feels his face getting hot. He answers a little too quickly, “Yeah! You’re one of the hottest people I’ve ever seen, have you seen yourself?”

Luhan’s face burns pink too, and it’s definitely not from playing soccer this time. “So,” he begins, and the elevator dings. They walk in, and Luhan tries again. “Joonmyun, can I…” His voice trails off, and he takes a step closer. The doors slide shut, and Joonmyun instinctively backs himself into the corner of the elevator.

“Can I kiss you?” Luhan asks, and Joonmyun’s suddenly light-headed as he nods yes. It lasts about five seconds, and Joonmyun manages to convince himself that Luhan was kissing him just because he wanted to see what it would be like to kiss a boy. Yet, after the kiss, Luhan’s lips linger close his in a way that feels way too intimate for the kiss to have been an experiment. Joonmyun frowns as Luhan pulls away.

“When I told you about the boy I like…” Luhan begins slowly, watching him warily, “you do realize that I was talking about you, right?”

Joonmyun feels faint, like his knees are going to give out at any second. “Y-yeah,” he answers.

Luhan smirks. “Good boy, I knew you’d figure it out.”

The praise fills Joonmyun with a fluttery feeling, and he lets Luhan take his hand and guide him back to their room. Joonmyun’s mind is racing to process everything that’s happening as he’s led down the hallway, and the last thing he thinks of before Luhan closes the door is, Make it official.

As soon as the door shuts, Luhan finds himself with his back flat against the door. He’s slowly slipping downwards, but Joonmyun’s hands keep him pinned by the wrists. And then Joonmyun is suddenly an inch away from his face, breathing a little too hard, but his breath smells like the banana smoothie he drank on the way back, so it’s more than okay.

“Whoa,” Luhan breathes, excited by this new side of his friend.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Luhan?” Joonmyun asks. He beams because Luhan is the taller of the two, but Joonmyun gets to peer down at him for once.

Luhan nods, a smile starting to creep across his face, and Joonmyun asks with growing confidence, “Do you want to try something new tonight?”

Luhan knows exactly what Joonmyun is referring to, and his mouth is in a wide grin by the time Joonmyun smashes his mouth against Luhan’s. Their make-out session against the decrepit door rattles it in its frame, but they still try to force themselves closer together, pulling away only for Joonmyun to gasp out the word “bed.”

And then Luhan’s back bounces against the mattress, and Joonmyun’s hovering over him on all fours. There isn’t a trace of uncertainty or anxiety on Joonmyun’s face, none of the looks that Luhan hates seeing Joonmyun wear. Luhan smiles up at his roommate, so glad that their lights are on, so glad that he’ll be able to see Joonmyun’s body well when his clothes are off, which he assumes will be in a matter of seconds.

Joonmyun kisses Luhan’s neck because he knows from all the neck massages he’s given the older boy that he likes being touched there.

“Ah, you know how to please,” Luhan says breathlessly, “Good boy, Joonmyun, good boy~”

His words fill Joonmyun with that warm feeling again that makes his heart feel like it’s going to burst. He slides his hand down between Luhan’s legs, palming at his growing erection, and Luhan pulls his boyfriend’s shirt off, running a hand down his bare chest. He tells Joonmyun to stop kissing his neck, and the younger boy frowns. Joonmyun moves to kiss his mouth, but Luhan stops him again. Luhan cranes his neck to kiss the younger boy’s chest, and Joonmyun squirms away.

They’re both sitting up now, and Joonmyun is sliding Luhan’s pants off as Luhan sucks at Joonmyun’s nipples. The younger boy moans and reaches for Luhan’s cock, while Luhan keeps tugging and laving his tongue over Joonmyun’s nipples, only taking second-long breaks to say “good,” “keep it up,” and “I like that.” Joonmyun leans his head back, closing his eyes as Luhan takes charge, pushing the younger boy on his back and tugging off his shorts.

There’s a wet spot on Joonmyun’s boxers where precum is leaking though, and Luhan presses his thumb against it, rubbing little circles as he moves down Joonmyun’s chest. Eventually, his lips hit the base of Joonmyun’s cock, which twitches a bit as Luhan drags his lips up his shaft. His hands play gently with Joonmyun’s balls, and Luhan traces circles around the head with his tongue, pressing it against the slit and and veins near the tip. Joonmyun keens, his back arching, when Luhan reaches up to pinch one of his nipples.

“There you go, gimme some more of that,” Luhan murmurs as he kisses Joonmyun’s inner thigh.

Joonmyun obeys, squealing and whimpering to Luhan’s delight as the older boy spits on his hand and starts pumping Joonmyun’s cock. The younger boy is a quivery mess, twitching at every flick of Luhan’s wrist. Joonmyun’s moans get louder as he chases his climax, filled to the brim by overwhelming sensations. He writhes and squirms, and Luhan reads his movements as signs that he is close, so he retreats just enough for Joonmyun’s excitement to be desperate. Then he quickens his wrist, and Joonmyun cries out in ecstasy.

A few drops of semen splatter on Luhan’s face, and he climbs on top of Joonmyun, pointing at it. “Clean it up, you made this mess,” he commands, fighting back a smile.

Joonmyun looks up at him with a little disgust mingling with his post-orgasmic bliss, but he reaches a hand around Luhan’s head to bring him in closer. He kisses Luhan’s face, licking away the cum, and then he scrunches up his face, reaching over for his shirt to spit into his sleeve.

“I taste fucking gross,” he laughs, and Luhan tells him that he better get used to it.

“Now help me with mine,” Luhan says, and Joonmyun sits up eagerly, his chest still heaving a bit from their last go.

Luhan laughs and pushes Joonmyun back down onto the mattress. Joonmyun looks so offended, staring up at him with his big dark eyes that Luhan can’t help but lean down to kiss him deeply.

“You did well, Joonmyun. So, so well,” he whispers, feeling Joonmyun’s warm cheek pressed against his face.

He sits back and admires Joonmyun’s body, now sunkissed from hours of soccer practice. There are tanlines just above his biceps and collarbones, as well as a stretch of tanned skin in the area exposed between where his shorts end and his socks begin. Luhan smiles, because he knows that he has a matching set of tanlines.

Luhan continues to murmur words of praise into Joonmyun’s ear as he guides his cock into his boyfriend’s body and rolls his hips. He says it not just to compliment or flatter him, but because he really does love Joonmyun, and because Joonmyun really is so, so good. His voice gets shakier, more unsteady as he reaches the cusp of his own release. And then they just lay in bed together, enjoying each other’s warmth and presence, until Luhan realizes that he hates when people are on his bed and makes Joonmyun clean up the mess they made.

Except Joonmyun refuses, and they end up moving over to Joonmyun’s bed, where they sit together, talking and laughing about everything and nothing. Just like they’ve been doing for the past decade, but with a lot more kissing this time, too.

**  
**  



End file.
